Living Death
by HallucinationLaura
Summary: When Laura and her pregnant sister run away, everything is fine. Four years later, Katie is pregnant again, but with complications, and who will they run in to but the Cullens? WIll Laura choose life or death? Which is which?. T for safety. Pre twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Yet.**

**A/N Please give me a chance, and any reviews are welcome.**

**Chapter One**

"Sissy! Sissy, what's wrong?"

Those words where the beginning of my new life. My only life.

I screamed them in panic as my beautiful, short, sweet sister sank to her knees in panic. My sister was the only family I knew, except Peter. Peter was her son. My sister was pregnant again, as if we needed another person to look after. We had been wandering in the forest that we called home, trying to find a place to set up camp again. Peter had run along ahead happily, looking amazing with his perfect, bouncing blonde curls and the deepest dimples I had ever seen. Not that I had seen many dimples.

I frantically searched through my sister thoughts, trying to find where she hurt. I had learnt the power off of one of the only true psychics left in South Dakota. The rest of them had travelled on towards New York, where they would be payed for reading the tarot cards, and searching tealeaves. We had stayed with one for a little while, me learning some of her gifts, while my sister tried to scrape a living by begging, a hopeless pursuit because no one had any money to give.

Finally I found the thought I needed; a frantic thought that almost brought me to my knees too. Her waters had broken, and we still hadn't found a doctor that would treat us for next to nothing. We had only come to Washington because that was the only place we hadn't contacted yet. She needed treating because the baby was sideways, and I didn't know how to help it. Avoiding her eyes, as was habit, I called for help, knowing already that no one could hear me. We were too far in.

I started to run as fast as I could, which was fast considering we where in a forest, towards the place I could here thoughts going through peoples minds, trying to figure out where I was going to end up in. Then I heard my sisters' thoughts. There was so much devastation around her I could hardly believe my mind, trying to figure out how so much had changed, then I realised. It was blood.

I ran faster, tripping twice, until I found myself in Forks High School. Did I dare to find a teacher? What if they asked about my… parents? I would have to find a student. Then I heard them.

There were five of them, but two more that I could hear far away. They were so different, yet so alike. This was not the reason I was staring. The reason I was staring was that every single pair of golden eyes were on me. I could hear Edwards' thoughts, the bronze haired one, first. He could hear me hearing him, and was thinking about the need to get out of here, but knowing he never would.

The blondes, Rosalie and Jasper, where thinking the same, that they would have to kill me. Both thinking that for different reasons, of course, but having essentially the same effect. I wasn't too worried, because I could also read her thoughts, the girl who I loved already because of what she thought. She was like me. Different. She loved me too though, because she had seen me coming, but hid it from everyone. She wanted to look after me. Alice. The last, a huge boy, thought that this was awesome. I almost rolled my eyes out of instinct.

What they were thinking did not matter, because I would still ask them, no matter what they where, or how they were thinking. I ran until I was three feet from them, practically touching the car they were standing with.

"Please, you have to help me, please, please, my sister, the baby!" I screamed incoherently. I was doing a lot of that lately.

They were stunned. Alice reacted first.

"Edward, go and get Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, get Jazz out of here, there may be a lot of blood."

When they didn't react because of the panic in her voice, which seemed to surprise them, she shouted "Now!"

The effect was instantaneous.

Edward was suddenly gone, and Rosalie and Emmet where continuing on as normal, but all they where thinking was the need to get home.

Alice took my arm and began to help me into the car, realising I was too shocked to move. Her icy touch was no surprise, and I heard her being astonished at my lack of reaction.

"Okay, number one, what's your name? Number two, how did you get here and number three, where's your sister?

"My name is Laura, we walked here, and you have to find my sister, she's in a straight line from here, two minutes human run from here to the north, but even I can smell her from here."

It shocked me slightly that she was already driving at break neck speed, but I still felt safe. I tried not to think the rest of the ride, praying to anyone that sissy would be okay.

We reached an amazing house, but I didn't care for the scenery, getting out of the car before it had stopped and running towards the pale blotch in the sky that had gone blurry because of the tears.

This was new.

I never cried.

**More reviews = More story!**

**Okay, Ill update anyway, but still.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The house smelt of blood. Not just any blood. Katie's blood. I ran up the stairs, wincing as it got stronger, before two pairs of strong, cold and very hard arms stopped me. Alice. She pulled me down stairs, trying to restrain my flailing limbs as I struggled for my sister.

"Sissy" I moaned as she dragged me to the room where they were all standing.

"She'll be fine," muttered Edward.

"No." I had always been stupidly stubborn, but now I had to see my sister.

"Ariana?" Alice spoke up.

"Yes,"

"Why aren't you looking at us?" She said in confusion.

So they had noticed. I knew they would, but it was still annoying.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I can't"

"Please?"

I could see this would go on, so I chanced a look up at Alice's eyes, hoping she would have a kind past, and praying that my power would have stopped.

The pain was immediate. Some people had a nice past, a fairytale past, that was a pleasure to look at and that you could gaze at time after time. Not Alice.

The first pain was familiar. Betrayal. Her parents had betrayed her, just like mine. Sent her to a place that was the hell on earth. A cold, dark pit of a room where she was barely fed. So much betrayal. The second was fear. Fear because she knew the visions were real, but didn't want to believe they were, because they were almost always scary, and fear because she didn't know, and she was running. The third pain was new. An amazing fire running through her body in waves, pushing her off the hospital bed, making her plead with her torturers. Making her believe the visions weren't real and making her forget everything for moment. The last pain was love. So much pain came with that one, for her sister, just like mine.

I didn't realise I was on the sofa until I hit the third pain, because I know my back curved unnaturally too. I couldn't help crying out, sobbing, pleading with the invisible attackers, screaming from the fire. I could see her life, and I didn't want it, because it hurt so much. As soon as I looked into her eyes, she had tried to help me, first pleading with me, second shaking me slightly with panic in her voice, and third just holding me down so I didn't hurt myself. Partway through, Katie came running down the stairs.

She shoved Alice aside, Alice moved aside because Katie couldn't budge her, and pulled at my arm chanting something I couldn't make out over my screams. The whole family was in the room then, staring at the two of us blankly, shocked.

"Who was it" Katie whispered, slowly and dangerously

"Who was it!" She screamed, turning to face them.

"Whose eyes did she look in?" She shouted.

"Mine" whispered Alice, still staring at me in shock.

A tiny whimper from the corner, barely audible behind my screams, caused everyone but Katie to turn, staring at Edward. His face was a mirror of mine; he was in my head, feeling it too. I could see it was so much worse for him, not being used to it.

He was breathing heavily instead of screaming and crying, mouthing the words that were coming out of my mouth. Jaspers face contorted at both of our emotions, and Alice ran to him in double speed, asking what was wrong, though it was obvious. Then he was gone.

Alice turned back to Edward and told him to go out to Jasper even though he didn't need it. She was saving him. Alice turned back to me and Katie, who was still chanting under her breath. I stopped concentrating after a new wave of pain hit me, worse that the first. So much fire.

It didn't last for long, that second fire, and then everything was blank, empty. I stopped screaming as a crazy smile slipped on to my face as I saw hope in the form of Jasper. And the Cullens. I stopped smiling and sat up shakily.

"What did you see Ari?" My sister asked, before a torrent of questions, all aimed at me.

"Stop!" Sissy shouted, saving me from the complete strangers that were suddenly family.

After I had explained to them what I had seen, and what I could do. Alice paled, if that was possible, dropping into Jaspers arms as he slinked back into the room. Esme came over and hugged me awkwardly, considering the fact Katie was still clinging to me.

I found my voice as I realised something amazingly important.

"Did you have the baby?" I asked, directing it at Katie, but Carlisle answered.

"A little girl" he said, accompanying it with a smile.

"And Peter?"

"Who?"

"Your son."

"Oh. I thought you had him!"

"How could I have him!" I gasped, getting to my feet, looking round for my shoes and realising they were on my feet.

"I have to go." I said as I began to run out of the door, and in to the forest.

I ran as fast as I could towards the north, before realising that wouldn't be the direction he was in. Then I heard a scream and a cry.

"Peter!" I shouted, my voice getting higher as I heard it repeated all around me. The Cullens were searching too.

"Mummy?" he said, still sobbing

"Peter, where are you?"

"Over here mummy"

I scoured the forest for any sign of life, hoping beyond god that I would see his dirty blue truck top. His favourite. His only.


End file.
